marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor List (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Baron Strucker's fortress, Sokovia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joss Whedon | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Doctor List was a member of Hydra working for Baron von Strucker. The alien sceptre retrieved from S.H.I.E.L.D. was handed over to Baron von Strucker's fortress in Sokovia, for Doctor List to experiment on. After making progress with the investigation of the sceptre's nature, and its reaction with Chitauri weapons, he decided to move on with human experiments. Hydra used some of the protesters against Sokovia's government as lab rats, and after numerous failed attempts, managed to provide two subjects, Wanda and Pietor Maximoff, with super human abilities. Following the death of Daniel Whitehall, the head of Hydra's activities in his part of the world, Dr. List was sent to the United States to meet with the four ranking Hydra operatives in the region on behalf of Baron von Strucker. With Whitehall's chosen successor Sunil Bakshi missing, he proposed a competition between the four of them - whichever one could bring S.H.I.E.L.D. out of hiding would get take over Daniel Whitehall's position. In the meantime, he would investigate whether Whitehall's obsession with arcane artifacts would benefit Hydra. Soon after List left Octavian Bloom's estate, Bakshi escaped S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and made his way to Bloom, voicing his suspicions that one or more of Hydra's leadership wanted him dead. The two then contacted List, who assured them that he and von Strucker were not involved in a conspiracy and stated that they could not afford infighting during a transition. Therefore, he gave the order to have the Baroness, the Banker and the Sheik assassinated. However, this was all a S.H.I.E.L.D. ploy to trick Hydra into slaughtering each other. S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse then invaded Bloom's estate, killed Bloom, and handed Bakshi over to the US military. List later tracked spikes in quantum entanglement, suspecting a superhuman teleporter to be at work. His search led him all over the world, one of his victims being an inactive Inhuman named Ethan. List was later approached by Bakshi, accompanied by Deathlok and became suspicious of how he had escaped the massacre of Hydra leaders. Bakshi smoothly talked his way out of trouble by insinuating that List may have ordered the hit himself since he had acquired more power in Hydra. Bakshi then inquired as to List's interests in enhanced people and recommended upgrading their brainwashing techniques. List then received a report of another appearance of the teleporter, this time in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where he sent a Hydra team, including Bakshi and Deathlok, to investigate, and they managed to capture both the Inhuman Lincoln and the cyborg Deathlok. The captives were taken to a Hydra research facility in the Arctic where Hydra began experimenting on them, starting with the removal of Deathlok's cybernetic leg and the extraction of his ocular implant. An approach of a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane on radar interrupted the proceedings, and List ordered the unidentified aircraft to be shot from the sky, but the destruction of the incoming plane was simply a diversion to provide cover for a smaller quinjet to land unnoticed nearby. Coulson's team then attacked the base, freeing Deathlok and Lincoln, before destroying it, although List managed to escape before they could reach him. Dr. List returned to Sokovia, shortly before the base was attacked by the Avengers, who had been given information regarding the whereabouts of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and the sceptre. As the Hydra base fell, Strucker plotted to escape and continue their work elsewhere. Dr. List suggested that they send in the Maximoff twins to distract the Avengers, but Strucker refused him. The Maximoff twins attacked the Avengers of their own volition, but did little to stop the Americans. Iron Man flew into the base and began incapacitating the personnel inside, including Dr. List whom he shot with a repulsor ray as List was frantically trying to purge data from the base's data stores. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Henry Goodman portrays Dr. List in the films Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron, and in the ABC series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., in the episodes "Aftershocks," "Frenemy of my Enemy," and "The Dirty Half Dozen." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2014 Character Debuts